tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwotni
Pierwotni są prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszymi nieśmiertelnymi istotami na ziemi. Od zwykłych wampirów różnią się tym, że są przemienieni bezpośrednio przez czarownicę, a nie z krwi istniejącego już wampira. Wszystkie żyjące wampiry pochodzą od nich. Jedyną skuteczną bronią przeciwko nim jest kołek z białego dębu oraz sztylety zamoczone w popiele z białego dębu (wyjątkiem odporności na sztylet jest Klaus), choć podatne są także na zwykłe drewno. Wyjątkowym przedstawicielem Pierwotnych był Alaric. Historia Średniowiecze Po śmierci pierworodnego syna, Mikael i Esther postanawiają opuścić ojczyznę i udać się w miejsce, gdzie różne choroby nie będą stanowiły dla nich zagrożenia. Dzięki pomocy potężnej czarownicy, Ayany (protoplasta rodu czarownic Bennett), rodzina udaje się do Nowego Świata, po czym osiedla się w pięknej wiosce (setki lat później powstaje tam małe miasteczko o nazwie Mystic Falls), gdzie żyją szczęśliwie. Raz w miesiącu, podczas pełni Pierwotna rodzina ukrywała się przed wilkołakami. Pewnego razu Klaus chciał pokazać młodszemu bratu, Henrikowi przemianę ludzi w wilki. W wyniku tej sytuacji chłopiec zostaje zaatakowany i umiera. Matka postanawia chronić dzieci, przemieniając je w wampiry. Po zabiciu pierwszej ofiary, Klaus nieświadomie aktywuje gen wilkołaka, przez co na jaw wychodzi romans Esther z wilkołakiem ze wsi. Aby przywrócić równowagę, Esther przeklina syna, blokując jego wilkołacze zdolności. W ramach zemsty za zdradę i opuszczenie, Klaus zabija matkę. 1114, Włochy Rodzeństwo Mikaelson zamieszkało we Włoszech. Powszechne w tym czasie było palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry oraz wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, w którym bardzo szybko się zakochuje. Pierwotna i Alexander planują ślub, a w międzyczasie ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi Bractwo Pięciu. Okazuje się, iż łowca wie kim naprawdę jest jego narzeczona i jej bracia. Podczas jednej z nocy, które Alexander spędzał z Rebekah, wbił jej w sztylet w pierś. Następnie on i reszta Bractwa Pięciu zakradają się i chwilowo zasztyletowują Pierwotnych. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury nie jest na to podatny, i w porywie furii zabija każdego członka Bractwa Pięciu, łącznie z Alexandrem. Niklaus jest ściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie owego lekarstwa staję się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu. Mimo wszystko Rebekah pochowała Alexandra z mieczem, w Kościele, w którym mieli się pobrać. Przez ten cały czas Kol przebywał w wschodniej części Europy. czyniąc tym samym Pierwotnych sławnymi poprzez jego działania (najprawdopodobniej zabijając lub przemieniając ludzi w wampiry). Później dołącza do swojej rodziny we Włoszech, gdzie udaje się na ucztę wydaną przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Zostaje on zasztyletowany wraz z pozostałym rodzeństwem, jednak jego przyrodni Klaus go ożywia. 1492, Anglia Rebekah towarzyszy Klausowi i Elijah w Anglii. Klaus poznaje Katerinę Petrovą, która jest sobowtórem Tatii (tak przynajmniej myślał Niklaus, bo nie wiedział o Amarze) i postanawia użyć jej krwi, aby ściągnąć z siebie klątwę, nałożoną na jego wilczą naturę. Elijah nawiązuje bliższy kontakt z Pierce, prowadząc z nią rozmowy. Ostatecznie Katherine ucieka przy pomocy Trevora i zmienia się w wampira, aby uniknąć śmierci, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który był w niej zakochany, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego do dnia obecnego.Tymczasem Kol w XIII i XIV wieku przebywa w Afryce i na Haiti, wspópracuje z czarownicami. Wszystkie wiedzą o Silasie, i o tym że musi pozostać w unieruchomieniu, ponieważ jest on najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na świecie. Pierwotny darzy je wielkim szacunkiem. Gdzieś pomiędzy tym czasem, Kol spotyka grupkę osób, które czczą Silasa jako boga, pomimo tego, że gdyby się obudził rozpętał by piekło na ziemi. Zabija ich wszystkich, po to by nikt nie mógł mu pomóc wrócić do żywych. XVIII-XIX wiek, Nowy Orlean 1700 Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata z nieznanych przyczyn, Rebekah wraz z Elijah i Niklausem przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli do Nowego Orleanu, który pomogli zbudować. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, zabili wszystkich członków załogi, z wyjątkiem jednego, aby zajął się ich bagażem. Razem ze sobą przywieźli zasztyletowanego Kola i Finna. 1820 W 1820 roku Rebekah, Klaus i Elijah mieszkają w Nowym Orleanie, płacąc złotem gubernatorowi, aby utrzymać istnienie wampirów w sekrecie. Ich siostra szybko zakochuje się z wzajemnością w synu gubernatora, Emilu. Dziewczyna zamierza przemienić go w wampira, ale nie uzyskuje aprobaty swoich braci. Niklaus twierdzi, że zawsze chce zmienić każdego, w kim się zakochuje, i gdyby tak za każdym razem robiła, zabrakłoby mężczyzn na świecie. Ostatecznie Klaus zabija Emila, a Elijah wiąże się z wiedźmą Celeste. Na końcu czarownica traci życie, a Mikaelson jest załamny. 1835 Rodzeństwo Pierwotnych nadal przebywało w Nowym Orleanie. Marcel dorósł i zakochał się w wzajemnością w Rebecce. Klaus kategorycznie zabronił im spotykania się i kazał to wszystko zakończyć. Jednak Marcellus dalej spotyka się z Rebeką. Niklaus zasztyletowuje siostrę, każąc Marcelowi wybrać ją albo nieśmiertelność. Mężczyzna wybiera wieczność i zostawia ukochaną. 1887 Niklaus odsztyletowuje siostrę, ujawniając, iż jej kara trwała 52 lata. Rebekah chce zobaczyć Marcela, a brat opowiada jej, jakie ulitimatum postawił jej ukochanem - albo ona, albo życie wieczne. Ujawnia, że wybrał tą drugą opcję. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, wchodzi Marcel. Później Elijah pomaga Rebecce ponownie wejść do społeczeństwa Nowego Orleanu. 1900, Nowy Orlean Niklaus, Elijah, Kol i Rebekah razem mieszkają w Nowym Orleanie. Kol zostaje jednak szybko zasztyletowany, tak, że w 1919 roku już się nie pojawia. 1919, Nowy Orlean Pierwotni nadal zamieszkują Nowy Orlean. Poznają bardzo potężnego czarownika Papę Tunde, który chce przejąć władzę nad Francuską Dzielnicą. Zagrożony Niklaus zabija go. Rebekah nawiązuje przyjaźń z wiedźmą Genevieve, która ma dla niej wykonać zaklęcie, przywołujące Mikaela do miejsca ich pobytu. Dziewczyna chce, aby Klaus był tak zajęty ucieczką, że nie zauważy jej związku z Marcelem. Genevieve traci życie z rąk Rebeki, kiedy decyduje się powiedzieć prawdę o przybyciu Mikaela Niklausowi. Później Klaus na ironię aprobuje związek jego siostry z Marcellusem, a Rebekah czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Niestety Mikael trafia do nowego Orleanu i zaczepia Klausa podczas opery. Uprzednio rozmawiał z Elijah i Marcelem. Elijah nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z próbą zabicia brata. Na operowej scenie są wszyscy: Elijah, Lana (kochanka Klausa) i Marcel. Mikael zahipnotyzował publicznść, aby śmiała się i klaskała na widok torturowanych ludzi. Lana zginęła, a pozostali byli poważnie poturbowani. Później Rebekah rzuca się na ojca, jednak ten ją odtrąca. Ostatecznie rodzeństwu udaje się uciec, ale Marcellus zostaje w środku. Pierwotni sa pewni, że nie żyje. Mikael pali Nowy Orlean. 1922, Chicago Klaus I Rebekah wybierają się do Chicago, szukając tymczasowego azylu. Uciekają przed Mikaelem. Właśnie tam Rebekah spotyka Stefana Salvatore, znanego wtedy jako Rozpruwacza. Pierwotna zakochaje się w nim z wzajemnościa, a sam Niklaus traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Podczas ich pobytu w barze, dochodzi do wybuchu. Gdy Klaus znajduje drewno, domyśla się, iż znalazł ich Mikael. W całyn zamieszaniu Rebekah gubi naszyjnik swojej matki, Pierwotnej Czarownicy. Klaus, chcąc chronic swoją siostrę, wymazyje wspomnienia Stefanowi, aby ich nie pamiętał. W czasie ucieczki Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu, ponieważ chce być z ukochanym. Klaus każe jej wybierać - albo on, albo Salvatore. Ku jego zaskoczenie Pierwotna wybiera chłopaka, a rozeźlony Niklaus wbija jej sztylet w serce, aby zapobiec jej ucieczce i ją ochronić. Później Stefan odnajduje naszyjnik i zabiera go, ale nie pamięta, że kiedykolwiek spotkał rodzeństwo Mikaelson. Mikael przepytuje Salvatore'a, lecz po chwili orientuje się, iż Klaus musiał go zahipnotyzować i zostawia go w spokoju. Przez chwilę widać Katerinę Petrovą, która czaiła się za rogiem, obserwując całą sytuację. Po chwili kobieta znika. Współcześnie stworzony Pierwotny Jedynym współcześnie stworzonym Pierwotnym był Alaric Saltzman. Esther zamieniła go w wampira, chcąc, aby był Pierwotnym Łowcą, który będzie w stanie zabić jej dzieci, a tym samym wszystkie wampiry na świecie. Po wypełnionym zadaniu miał umrzeć. Połączyła wampirze życie Alarica z ludzkim życiem Eleny. Od tamtej pory Elena miała żyć tak długo, aż Saltzman wybije cały gatunek z powierzchni ziemi. Alaric z przerażającą łatwością pokonał Caroline, Stefana, Damona, Rebekę, a nawet Nikausa. Alaric był odporny na drewno. Kiedy został przebity kołkiem z białego dębu, nie został unieruchomiony nawet na chwilę. O własnych siłach wyciągnął go z serca. Potrafił wyjść na zewnątrz za dnia, i chociaż promienie go piekły, nie zwracał na to wielkiej uwagi. Jedynym sposobem na zabicie go, było zabicie Eleny. W chwili gdy Elena umierała, Alaric osłabł, co oznaczało, że był bardzo czuły na wszystko co dzieje się z jego ludzkim łącznikiem. Rebekah zrobiła to, aby pozbyć się jedynego stworzenia, które zagrażało jej rodzinie. Zdolności *'Siła - '''są o wiele silniejsi od innych wampirów, wilkołaków czy nawet hybryd. Są w stanie niszczyć wiele rzeczy, przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Dodatkowo siła Pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem *'Szybkość -''' są o wiele szybsi od innych wampirów, wilkołaków, a nawet hybryd. Są w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Dodatkowo szybkość Pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- zmysły Pierwotnych są bardzo wyczulone i wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków czy nawet hybryd. Dodatkowo wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność -' posiadają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Niezwykła odporność - '''są odporni na wszystkie choroby. Są też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki czy nawet hybrydy. Nawet drewno i werbena nie są w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego, chwilowo unieruchomić, ale nie zatrzymać. *'Szybka regeneracja - rany zadane Pierwotnym goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom czy nawet hybrydom. *'Perswazja - '''mogą kontrolować umysły ludzi, wampirów i hybryd. Nie są jednak w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych, np. czarownic. *'Nieśmiertelność '- są nieśmiertelni, nie starzeją się ani nie chorują. *'Kontrola snów - 'mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - 'mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się ''powrócić. Zdolności Elijah *'''Kontrola pragnienia krwi - w przeciwieństwie do większości wampirów, Elijah ma pełną kontrolę nad rządzą krwi. Chociaż przez trzy miesiące się nie żywił, kiedy był zneutralizowany, potrafił rozmawiać z Daviną. Mimo, że jego skóra zdążyła zmienić kolor przez brak pożywienia, był w stanie prowadzić z nią rozmowę bez posmakowania jej krwi. *'Telepatia' - umiejętność porozumiewania się z innymi wampirami na odległość oraz bez kontaktu fizycznego. Elijah był w stanie komunikować się z Rebeką, nawet kiedy miał w sobie sztylet. Słabości *'Drewno' - nie ma dużego wpływu na Pierwotnego, ale jest w stanie na chwilę go unieruchomić. *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby, które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na to zioło jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z Pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Sztylety z popiołu z białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet, zamoczony w popiole z białego dębu unieruchamia Pierwotnego na tak długo, jak tkwi w jego ciele. Wyjątkiem jest Klaus, który jest odporny na sztylety, dzięki jego wilczej naturze. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam po jakimś czasie usunąć jad wilkołaka. *Światło słoneczne -''' może ich poparzyć, ale nie zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), który ma zapewnić im ochronę. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują' szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu, w którym sam. by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą wampirzą ofiarę. *'''Skręcenie karku - nie może zabić Pierwotnego, jednak unieruchamia go na kilka godzin. *'Lekarstwo' - mogło ono pozbawić Pierwotnego nieśmiertelności, sprawiają, iż będzie człowiekiem/czarownicą lub jak byłoby w przypadku Klausa, wilkołakiem. *'Odwodnienie' - brak krwi w organiźmie działa tak samo na Pierwtonych, jak na inne wampiry. Z czasem całkowicie się mumifikują, a jedynym sposobem, aby ich ożywić jest napojenie krwią. Czarownice potrafią przyśpieszyć ten proces, jak na przykład Abby Bennett, kiedy uwięziła Mikaela. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromną ilością czarnej magii, dokładniej magii ofiarnej, polegającej na pobieraniu sił z ofiar. Jeżeli ostrze zostaje wbite w Pierwotnego, wsuwa się do jego wnętrza, powodując niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Nie zabija ono Pierwotnych, lecz pozostawia ich w stanie znieruchomienia, bezwładu przez wielki ból. W kolejnych odcinkach widać, jak ostrze powala Pierwotnych. Po wyciągnięciu go z organizmu, Pierwotni są bardzo osłabieni i potrzebują trochę czasu i krwi, aby dojść do siebie. Pierwotni *Mikael - najbardziej groźny i dumny. Został zabity przez Klausa. *Elijah Mikaelson - najbardziej szlachetny i honorowy. *Finn Mikaelson - najbardziej lojalny i moralny. Został zabity przez Matta Donovana. *Niklaus Mikaelson - najbardziej mściwy i złośliwy, lecz posiadający wrażliwą stronę. *Kol Mikaelson - najbardziej niestabilny i nieprzewidywalny. Został zabity przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta. *Rebekah Mikaelson - najbardziej uparta i kłótliwa. Depresyjnie poszukuje miłości. *Alaric Saltzman - najsilniejszy Pierwotny, a jednocześnie najmłodszy. Został zabity przez Rebekę. Ciekawostki *Najstarszym Pierwotnym w serii był Mikael, lecz po jego zabiciu najstarszym staje się Elijah. *Rebekah jest jedyną kobietą wśród Pierwotnych. *Obecnie żyje 3 Pierwotnych - Elijah, Niklaus i Rebekah. *Niklaus jest hybrydą. *Elijah jest pierwszym Pierwotnym, który pojawił się w serii. *Klaus jest najpotężniejszym Pierwotnym, ponieważ jest mieszańcem, lecz słabszym od martwego Alarica i Silasa. Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Hybrydy